Música
by karin150301
Summary: Notas tristes, notas trágicas, notas que transmiten dolor... Esa fue la primera vez que escucho a Gokudera Hayato tocar el piano.


**Música**

 _Notas tristes, notas trágicas, notas que transmiten dolor_. Haru jamás habría creído que tras ese chico de mal carácter existieran tantos sentimientos de desolación.

Escondida tras la seguridad de aquellas puertas, la castaña no hizo más que deleitarse con la música del piano, una obra maestra que era ejecutada con impecabilidad y un gran sentimiento de desasosiego.

–Nocturne op.9 No.2 de Chopin –las palabras de Bianchi la hicieron emitir un leve respingo. –Hayato, aún no es madurado –susurro para sí misma antes de marcharse.

Haru pensó un momento en las palabras de la pelirosa antes de ir tras ella en busca de explicaciones.

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que escucho a Gokudera Hayato tocar el piano._

 _…_

Una vez al mes el Guardián de la tormenta se quedaba en casa, según sus excusas más recientes, por malestar, asuntos pendientes, Uri estaba extraviado, entre otras más absurdas que Tsuna-san no hacía más que pasar por alto.

–Gokudera-kun necesita su espacio –habían sido las palabras del cielo de Vongola.

Haru no creía eso, razón por la cual ahora estaba nuevamente fuera del apartamento, escuchando con deleite la pieza que interpretaba el chico tras esas puertas.

–Moonlight de Beethoven –susurro para sí misma al reconocer la melodía.

No era experta en música clásica pero su padre era aficionado y sabía reconocer piezas muy famosas.

Esto ya era parte de una rutina desde hacía cuatro meses; cuando el reloj marcaba las 4:45 pm, Haru se despedía de los chicos, Kyoko caminaba con ella hasta que llegaban al cruce de caminos donde ellas se separaban, ella seguía de largo el camino hasta que llegaba al edificio donde habitaba el medio italiano, subía las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, que era donde el departamento del chico se encontraba, y ahí permanecía afuera, en completo silencio, escuchando las notas tristes.

Cuando la tapa del piano sonaba, Haru lo tomaba como una señal, debía marcharse sí no quería una confrontación, después de esto ella caminaría hasta el parque, esperaría poco más de diez minutos y él aparecería, en la acera de enfrente, con una bolsa plástica del supermercado y un cigarrillo en mano diciendo: –¿Qué haces aquí, mujer estupida?

Ella contestaría con su típico –Haru no es estúpida, Bakadera.

Y la conversación seguiría como era usual entre ellos, porque aunque antes, a sus catorce años, aquellas disputas eran reales ahora, con dieciséis años, fungían como un mero saludo.

–Te llevaré a casa –se ofrecería tirando el tabaco al piso y pisandolo.

–Haru puede ir sola –contestaría balanceándose ligeramente en el columpio.

–El deber de un buen mano derecha es mantener a las mujeres de la familia seguras, así que deja de replicar y apresúrate –con los aires de genialidad que lo rodeaban emprendería camino y ella iría tras él con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios.

De ahí en más los temas serían triviales, como ¿Quién había sacado mejor puntaje en la última prueba? El último libro que habían leído, como había estado el día con la familia y claro Hayato respaldando la excusa en turno.

–Uri estaba dentro de la alacena –había dicho esta vez.

–Deberías ser más cuidadoso –contestó fingiendo que creía sus palabras. –Podría hacerse daño.

–Es más factible que YO terminé mal a que ese gato lo haga –ambos rieron ante eso último.

Era en este punto de la conversación donde Haru desearía que sus palabras fuesen ciertas, que realmente hubiera pasado toda la tarde buscando a Uri, y no encerrado en su departamento interpretando canciones de Beethoven.

–¿No piensas entrar? –la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

–¡Hahi! ¿En qué momento llegamos? –soltó con genuina sorpresa.

Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta, seguido de un: –No es "Hahi" –riñó –y ¿de verdad eres tan estúpida?

–Haru no es estúpida –contestó sobándose la cabeza –Y no deberías golpear a una dama, Bakadera.

–Te golpee a ti, no a una dama –un golpe en las costillas recibió como respuesta por sus palabras, y ella esbozó una sonrisa al ver la mala cara del chico.

–¿Quieres pasar? –ofreció, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero hoy se sintió valiente para intentarlo. –Mis padres salieron y no llegarán hasta tarde –explicó.

–Deje a Uri solo, no quiero que cause más problemas –declinó su oferta.

–Entonces… nos vemos mañana –se despidió ella.

–Hasta mañana –respondió él antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

Su corazón sintió un ligero pinchazo al verlo alejarse, él necesitaba de ella más que nunca, y ella, muy por el contrario de lo que él hizo cuando más lo necesito, solo se quedó expectante, mirando como el guardián de la tormenta estaba siendo consumido por el dolor.

…

–¿Ya tienes que irte? –preguntó Tsuna.

–Haru tiene que terminar unos diseños para el club de teatro –se excuso poniéndose de pie.

–¿No quieres ayuda? –se ofreció la rubia.

–No será necesario, Kyoko-chan –sonrió antes de tomar sus cosas. –Nos vemos mañana –y sin más se marchó.

–Alguien más ha notado que sin Gokudera aquí… Haru parece muy callada –señaló Hana.

–Ellos son muy cercanos, tal vez esté preocupada por él –agregó el guardián de la lluvia bebiendo de su jugo.

…

La sinfonía de hoy no era algo que ella conociera, más sin embargo le gustó, aún cuando sonaba fúnebre y melancólica, le gustó.

¿Que era eso que Hayato escondía con recelo tras aquellas excusas ridículas? ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Se suponía que eran amigos, que podían confiarse cualquier cosa ¿no? ¿Algún día se lo diría? Esperaba que pronto, ya no aguantaba más de ese chico de tonadas tristes y excusas baratas, ella quería que su corazón se apaciguara, que dejara de llevar a cuestas aquella pesada carga que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿Era mucho pedir? No lo creía, y no iba a rendirse hasta que…

–¿Qué haces aquí? – _¡Mierda!_ Tuvo el impulso de maldecir al tener al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos frente a ella. _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_ Se riño, ¿Por qué no había notado que el estaba por salir? Debió estar muy concentrada en sus cavilaciones como para no notar que la melodía había cesado. –Contesta ¿Qué haces aquí? –el tono peligroso con el cual murmuró esas palabras la obligó a ponerse de pie en un salto.

–Y-yo solo… –las palabra se volvían un revoltijo de ideas dentro de sus labios, y en absoluto ayudaba a detener el escrutinio de los ojos verdes del italiano.

–¿Qué escuchaste? –preguntó aún con aquel tono que no hacía más que convertirla en un manojo de nervios.

–Solo el piano, no sabía que tocabas –contestó en un susurro que ella apenas creyó audible. Tragó con fuerza antes de agregar la que, tal vez, sería su sentencia. –¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–No sé a qué te refieres, mujer –negó aún cuando era más que obvio.

–No soy estúpida, faltas a clases, no te reúnes con los chicos y quieres que crea que solo es coincidencia que Uri haya vuelto a escapar –él pareció examinar con la mirada tensado aún más sus músculos cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

–Deja de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos

–Quiero ayudarte –ofreció.

–No necesito que lo hagas

–Quiero...

–Largo –le tomó por sorpresa el tono ahogado empleado por el chico.

–Pero…

–¡Largo! –bramó obligándola a dar un respingo.

–Pero Gokudera… –sus palabras fueron cortadas por la puerta siendo cerrada. –¡Abre la puerta! –exigió golpeando la madera. –No me iré de aquí hasta que abras la puerta

–… –silencio, esa fue su única respuesta.

–Gokudera, abre la puerta

–…

–Hayato –esto último escapó en forma de susurro.

Recargando la frente en la superficie de madera Haru quiso golpearse _¡Mierda!_ Lo había arruinado, ahora las posibilidades de que Gokudera volviera a confiar en ella serían nulas.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció fuera del departamento, ni siquiera fue consciente de momento en el que se había deslizado hasta estar de nuevo en el suelo, solo supo que en ningún momento de todo eso Gokudera Hayato había hecho ruido alguno.

Se rindió, tal vez, y sí la suerte estaba de su lado, mañana podrían fingir que esa confrontación jamás existió, así como ella tendría que obligarse a olvidar todo el asunto, todo por el bien de esa estrecha amistad.

La noche cayó sobre Namimori, el viento recorrió su cuerpo calando hasta los huesos, el invierno estaba por comenzar y ella no portaba más que una sudadera larga y una medias por debajo que no la aislaban lo suficiente de la fría noche. Inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma para guardar un poco de calor, caminar sola por las calles durante la noche no había sido su plan esta mañana, pero resultó bastante reconfortante hundirse un poco más en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Había estado bien dejar a Gokudera solo? ¿Debí haber insistido más? ¿Alguna vez el recobrará la confianza en mi?_ Estás y más preguntas rondaban su mente trayendo consigo imágenes difusas de un futuro incierto, porque aunque parecía no soportar la presencia del guardián de la tormenta, lo cierto es que en algún momento del camino él se había vuelto una constante sin la que ahora no sabría qué hacer, el hombro en el que lloraba, las palabras que le sacaban una sonrisa, la causa de su furia, Gokudera Hayato se había convertido en un gran amigo.

Antes de que su mano tocara el pomo la puerta se abrió.

–Haru, cariño –su madre estaba por salir de casa, una sonrisa llena de aflicción se posó en su rostro, ahora lo único que quería quería una taza de chocolate caliente y tirarse en la cama.

–Tomaré un baño –anuncio dando un paso al interior de la casa.

–Claro, querida –su madre se apartó de la entrada dejándola pasar –Gokudera-kun, ¿deseas pasar? –giro tan rápido la cabeza que creyó que se rompería el cuello.

Ahí, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, los ojos verdes clavados en ella, y esos aires de genialidad que siempre le rodeaban estaba Hayato, con una mueca indescifrable que le hizo sentirse, de alguna forma, menos miserable.

Negó –Tengo algunas cosa por hacer –dicho esto giró sobre sus talones.

–¡Gokudera! –sus piernas se movieron por sí solas yendo tras el italiano. –¡Espera! –para cuando fue consciente sostenía la muñeca del chico y él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas antes de soltar la extremidad del peliplata –¿P-Podemos hablar?

La expectación era más que tangible en sus facciones mientras esperaba por la respuesta del chico bomba.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios masculinos, se pasó la mano por el cabello –Necesito pensarlo –fueron sus únicas palabras antes de seguir con su camino.

…

Las clases habían terminado, Haru soltó un suspiro cansino guardando todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila y salió del salón. Su mente aún se encontraba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Gokudera, tanto así que justo ahora cualquiera de sus compañeras podría preguntarle por la clase y ella no sabría qué contestar.

–Gokudera-kun volvió a faltar –anuncio Kyoko –¿no sabes nada al respecto, Haru-chan? –negó.

–Pensamo que él te diría algo –añadió Hana mirándola con curiosidad.

–Gokudera no es una persona que le guste compartir sus asuntos con otras personas –comentó sin muchos ánimos.

–Pues últimamente ustedes han estado muy juntos –comentó con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos negros –creí que te tendría algo de confianza.

–No deberían hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes –frente a nosotras aparece Gokudera, camiseta roja, jeans obscuros, converse negras, muñequeras de cuero y cadenas estilo gótico, todo un chico rebelde lleno de comentarios mordaces.

–Y tú no deberías faltar a clases –contesta Hana sin inmutarse.

–Tche –le resto importancia con aquella expresión. –Solo vine por Haru.

–¡Hahi! ¿Yo? –la sorpresa era tangible, y no solo para la chica Miura.

–¿Vendrás o no? –cuestiono antes de seguir con su camino.

Miro con duda a sus amigas antes de recibir pun asentimiento por parte de ambas.

Cuando al fin pudo seguirle el paso logró mirarlo de perfil, su semblante era serio, demasiado incluso para él, la tensión era tangible y las palabras no parecían salir de sus labios.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando el chico entro al super, lo siguió en silencio, hasta que lo vió tomar varias cajas de comida instantánea y varias botellas de jugo.

–¿Solo compraras eso? –cuestiono escéptica.

–No soy muy exigente –le resto importancia.

Supo que aquello no era una broma cuando se acercó a pagar y tomó una cajetilla de cigarros.

–Espera –tomó la cesta y regreso a los pasillos.

–¡Hey, ¿Qué te has creído, mujer?! –reclamo mientras ella sacaba las cajas y metía cosas para preparar la cena.

–No puedes comer solo eso, además deberías dejar de fumar –riño.

–Tche –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

El camino al departamento del ojiverde estaba lleno de aquel silencio incómodo que hacía mucho no se hacía presente entre ellos.

Al llegar ella fue directo a la cocina, sacó las compras y acomodo en la estantería las cosas sobrantes.

–Mi madre fue quien me enseñó a tocar el piano –se sorprendió de que el escogiera justo ese momento para hablar, _¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Tomar asiento o solo escuchar? ¿Debía decir algo?_ –ella decía que tenía las manos de un pianista, y esas palabras, de alguna manera, me hicieron feliz –sus miradas se encontraron –no sabía que ella era mi madre hasta que cumplí ocho, escuché una conversación entre la servidumbre y huí, creyendo que mi padre había sido el culpable.

–¿Quieres curry? –él esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de negar.

–No me gusta –confesó.

–¿Y pasta? –al parecer el ambiente ya no era tan tenso.

–Supongo que estará bien. –Tomó una olla y comenzó con la preparación de la pasta. El olor a tabaco llegó a sus sentidos, quiso discutirle por ello más prefirió, por esta vez, pasarlo por alto. –Después del asunto del futuro supe que mi padre amaba realmente a mi madre y que ella murió por enfermedad –tomó una bocanada de humo –Leí las cartas que le envió a mi madre, y reflexione un poco el asunto, me sentí idiota al darme cuenta que fue muy inmaduro guardarle rencor durante todos estos años –otra pausa para tomar una calada nueva. –Me envió de regalo de cumpleaños el piano de mi madre, y no solo eso, también las partituras que usaba.

Haru entendió todo.

–No lo sabía –admitió.

–No tenías porque saberlo –soltó antes de ponerse de pie y apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero. –No eres tan estúpida como creí –se burló.

–¡Haru no es estúpida! –chillo con fingida molestia.

–Si eres estúpida, además de escandalosa –comentó, pero antes de siquiera dejarla contestar comenzó a tocar el piano.

Una melodía que jamás había escuchado y que al parecer el italiano conocía a la perfección, dejando de lado lo que hacía camino hasta estar cerca de él. Sus manos se movían con maestría y el piano parecía transmitir la ligereza que ahora sentía su corazón, tal vez aún había muchas cosas que atormentaban al peliplata, tardaría años en descubrirlas, pero por ahora quería sentir que lo había ayudado.

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que vió a Gokudera Hayato tocar el piano._

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, después de un tiempo decidí publicar otro trabajo de esta pareja que amo tanto, quise publicar algo con un tinte más dramático y pues esto salió.  
2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review, en especial a sandimelo98, Niolama, quienes siempre leen mis historias, gracias de todo corazón.  
3.-Personajes de Akira Amano, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
